


Coming Home

by Seven_the_Maknae



Series: Can't do without you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relaxed Jisung, Relaxing Minho, coming home, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: Minho loved his job and he loved dance practice, but his favourite thing to do was coming come to his relaxed boyfriend.





	Coming Home

Jisung felt great. His Friday had been perfect so far as he had a day off from work, so he was gifted with a long weekend, and no duties to fulfil.

He’d woken up to his boyfriend caressing his face with soft kisses, and he was able to fall asleep again feeling warm and fuzzy after Minho had left for work.

Later on, he’d taken his time to eat breakfast – something that he normally didn’t even have the time for – and to enjoy the steaming coffee in his favourite mug.

His day had been used for relaxing. He’d taken a long bath, he’d put on a face mask, and he’d binge-watched Netflix until he’d seen all new episodes of his beloved series.

Right now, he was relaxing on their big couch with a book that he’d bought a long time ago but never found the time to actually read it. A big cosy blanket was wrapped around his legs providing the right amount of warmth for him to feel comfortable. He wore an old and kind of worn out jumper, that was slightly too big for him (he’d stolen it from Minho), and his glasses as he had been too lazy to put in his contact lenses.

7.39 pm. His favourite time of the day. He heard the rustling of key chains, then the turning of the doorknob, and finally familiar footsteps. Minho was home.

Both of them smiled softly when the older entered the room. He was sweaty and his light make up was slightly smudgy, yet Jisung was sure he’d never seen someone as beautiful as his boyfriend.

“Welcome home, babe.” His voice was a bit rough from not talking all day. Minho bent down and pressed a soft kiss on Jisung’s lips. Their smiles grew, and they kissed again putting in their feelings. They both felt tingly inside, because even though they did live together for several years now their love hadn’t faded a bit, and they never took the other for granted.

After work Minho had attended to dance practice like every day. He always left exhausted but very content and looking forward to coming home to his boyfriend.

Jisung was beautiful. Normally, he wore discreet makeup and high fashioned clothes that accentuated his pretty body in the right ways. In the evening though he was the most beautiful in Minho’s opinion. Barefaced and with Minho’s too big on him clothes, comfy and cuddly – that was his favourite Han Jisung. It was kind of sexy as well seeing him like this.

He told him so, when he returned from a quick shower, earning an embarrassed slap on his arm. Jisung’s cheeks were tinted in light pink causing Minho to coo over him. Even though he pretended to be annoyed with him the slightly smaller man opened his arms as an invitation for his partner to crawl closer.

It took a few moments for them to arrange their limbs, but they settled down eventually, humming out of satisfaction. Minho’s dark and slightly damp locks were splayed on Jisung’s chest. Latter let his fingers comb through them carefully and tenderly.

Minho’s eyes fell shut almost immediately, and he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, who let out a low chuckle.

“How was your day?” His words were slightly slurred because he was too relaxed to concentrate properly, but the blonde didn’t care. He let his lips glide over the top of his head, spreading butterfly kisses, and murmured his answer. It had been great, he’d been able to do all the things that he hadn’t had time for lately, and he felt as relaxed as he hadn’t been in a long time.

Minho opened his eyes and set himself more upright looking straight into Jisung’s face. He smiled before kissing him softly, pressing his lips onto the other’s with closed eyes and relishing the feeling.

“I love this.” He murmured still close to the other, their foreheads touching. “Being able to come home to you already being there, kissing you as often as I want to, seeing you like this, comfy and relaxed. Just plain Jisung.”  
Spoken of wanted to pretend to be hurt by the choice of words, as he was never ‘plain’ but he hadn’t had the strength in him to actually do so. So he simply leaned in again.

His tongue caressed the other’s lower lip until it was granted entry and was able to meet its counterpart.

The kiss was long and deep but it had no force in it. They didn’t feel lust or desire, no, they felt their pulses rise and the happiness spread in their chests. It was love.


End file.
